


That One One-Shot Fic

by willacceptheadpats



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Shall We Date?: Obey Me!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:00:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willacceptheadpats/pseuds/willacceptheadpats
Summary: Porn, tears and feels. Enjoy
Relationships: Akutagawa Ryuunosuke/Dazai Osamu (Bungou Stray Dogs), Asmodeus/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Bakugou Katsuki/Todoroki Shouto, Dabi/Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko, Fyodor Dostoyevsky/Nikolai Gogol (Bungou Stray Dogs), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Todoroki Enji | Endeavor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	That One One-Shot Fic

Heyo!

Feel free to shoot me ideas of the types of one-shots you'd all like to see.


End file.
